


Shaving

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, 科学组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 在群里打的赌输掉了(*`н´*)谁叫噜噜419紅毯不乖不刮胡子!哼! <<完全學嚕瓦說話所以這篇送給我愛的群中小伙伴們。乖乖交出了「鬍子梗」，接下来可以理直气壮地催粮了(抽產!)





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> 在群里打的赌输掉了(*`н´*)  
> 谁叫噜噜419紅毯不乖不刮胡子!哼! <<完全學嚕瓦說話  
> 所以這篇送給我愛的群中小伙伴們。  
> 乖乖交出了「鬍子梗」，接下来可以理直气壮地催粮了(抽產!)

天气像是泡满温水的柳絮，丝丝缕缕往薄衣里钻，在肌肤留下黏腻的汗渍。

 

一颗豆大汗珠滑过鼻廓，眼镜顺带下跌，悬在鼻尖要掉不掉，视野变朦，样子很是滑稽；但他的双手捧着一大疊教材，实在无法解围，只好急步向前赶路。

 

天色渐暗，印度拉贾斯坦邦的小村庄，五月黄昏仍然灼人。

 

身后一阵劲风澎湃而至，薄衣瞬即鼓胀似球，泌凉心扉。他习已为常，不理怪风，向前走了几步，忽尔双手一轻，破旧的纸材已然易手。

 

来人的指尖是亮红金属色的，轻握着镜臂一抬，扶正位置，他就透过镜片清晰看見从天而降的访客。

 

「晚上好，Bruce。」Tony的盔甲像潮水褪回胸口的反应堆，显露一身黑色运动装。

 

「嗨，Tony。」Banner微笑。

 

「冒昧一问，我可以抱着你飞回宿舍吗?我内裤全湿了，大腿内侧都是汗，不信你伸手进来摸一下。」

 

「不可以。」  
Banner露出和蔼可亲的微笑。

 

「你完全没有仔细考虑，令我很伤心。」

Tony眉头深压着眼眸，单手不断搧风。

 

三秒后。

 

 

「考虑完了，不可以哦。」

 

  * *                 *



拯救世界的几次战役轰轰烈烈，留下了破烂的地球，以及破烂的他们。  
  
Tony的身体已超越了单纯的血肉，变成了镶嵌着一大堆电子纤维的寄生体，有天要是剖开脑袋看到层出不窮的零件也不出奇。

 

而Banner—他老了，Hulk也老了，脾气变得温和，像是奋战多年，终于愿意退下来颐养天年的老兵，整天乌眉瞌睡，倒让他省了心。

 

仰赖神奇的伽玛射线，Banner的身体复原力高，外表变化缓慢，仍保持着四十多岁的样子。

趁着还有时间跟力气，他便重投故业，跑遍世界贫穷角落，看人们需要医疗便义诊，需要知识便义教，Tony知道这又是博士救赎自己的一整套疗程，他乐见其成，只是不乐见他跑得老远又不爱回纽约。

 

复仇者大厦起码有空调，没有白纹伊蚊。

 

拂过来的风是烫的，一股青草味儿，崎岖不平的沙石路在他的高级皮鞋尖蹭出了三十几道刮痕。

 

但只要看到博士，他的内心便感到安宁。

就连耳內机械液流动的烦扰声音都消失了。

 

「你偷学我，你蓄起了胡子!」

 

博士着了一阵呆(他现在经常无端发呆)，惊讶于莫名其妙的指控，用手指有点笨拙地指着自己覆盖下半脸的胡子，再指向Tony十年如一日的山羊胡。

 

杂乱无章与精致优雅，对比强烈，泾渭分明。

 

「我学你…?这儿可没有高级Salon，没有专业的修胡师傅。」

 

Tony伸手摘了一片叶子，食指和拇指拿着叶片上端， 轻轻往两端拉扯，上唇向内抿吹气，叶片因气流而上下弹动，却只漏出了奇怪的气音。

这技俩是当地小孩教会Banner的，他教了他几次，还是没成功过。

 

Banner笑了，从他手上取走被折腾的叶子，放在嘴间，便吹奏起简单的曲调。

 

他知道Tony能学懂的，他的世界没有不可能，只要编个码就可以。

但是在他面前，他从来都是原来的Tony Stark，避免流血、避免流泪、避免僵硬化的笑容。

 

博士奋力吹奏，脸庞圆鼓鼓的，灰白胡须随之跃动起来，彷彿自有生命。

 

「哇喔…像一只是毛茸茸的熊。」

Tony眨眨眼睛，说话冲口而出。

 

「…什么?」

博士莞尔地皱起眉头，似笑非笑。

 

「我是说，你蓄得比我更好看。」

Tony把眼前的小石子踢得老远。

 

「尽管嫉妒吧，Stark，这世界是公平的。」

Banner煞有其事地摸了摸柔软的胡子。

*     *            *

扭开临时教师宿舍的木门，意料不到的凉风便争先恐后涌出来，室内外温差之大让Banner打了个哆嗦。

 

「Stark?」

Banner眼珠无奈地转了一个圈，看向「始作俑者」。

 

「S.I捐赠的分体式空调，每个教职员宿舍、每间课室一部，校长同意了、签收了，总裁也收下了学生的花环跟感谢状，顺带一提，他们比考到博士学位还高兴，欢呼了十分钟。你身为一个短期义务教师，对国际大企业的慈善馈赠，应该没有反对的发言权吧。」

 

「是…没有。」

Banner呼口气，分神环视了简陋的房间一圈，很好，水壶、书桌、睡床仍是原样，没有改头换面变成金光闪闪版本，只是前天坏了的风扇明显修好了，嗯，可以接受。

 

等等，角落那台时尚前卫、高科技、跟背景格格不入的东西是什么?

 

Banner用眼神示意。

Stark仿似呛到，立即大声喊冤，「咖啡机没有错，咖啡机是无辜的，而且我还要住几天呢!」

 

「几天?」

 

「三天…?」Tony委屈巴巴。

 

「好，它可以待在这三天。」  
Banner一锤定音。

*              *         *

「替我修一下胡子吧，全部刮走也可以，任你发挥。」

 

吃完了清淡美味的晚餐，Banner这样说。  
Tony便拿起了刮胡泡沫跟刀片，坐在博士的身前，谨慎地摆弄起来。

 

他没有类似的经验，说是怕修坏了。

「那就修坏了，没有人会在意。」博士无所谓地说。

 

Stark如临大敌地点头，难得紧张咽下涎沫。先涂抹一层厚厚的泡沫，像奶油般蓬松，夸张地缀满下巴，让他想起了拿铁飘浮的醇厚奶泡，揉起来手感超棒，于是他忍不住揉搓了一阵子。

「胡子太厚了，感觉邋遢，低年纪的学生总在取笑。」

博士现在说话有点勉强，声音压在喉咙沙哑软哝。  
  


「但我喜欢，很有 ** **生命力**** ，卷曲得有点可爱。」

Stark瞇起眼眸，仔细地把参差的胡须逐寸刮走，将多余的泡泡抹在毛巾上，慢條斯理。

 

时间静静溜走，画面彷佛凝止在此刻，只有窗外虫鸣响亮。

室內氣溫怡人清爽，经历一天的疲累，Banner昏昏欲睡，嘴唇微张，眼睛紧闭。

 

Stark内心暖融融地，用眼睛赶紧摄下了几张留影。

*                 *  
  
「Hey, Bruce.」

胡子修好了，只是稍为削薄，形状更好看，维持圆滚滚的轮廓，像是修完毛的白色泰迪犬。没有出大差错，事实证明他修整仪容跟修理机械一样出色。

 

Stark用气音唤着博士，理所当然地，Banner没有醒。

于是他以最轻柔的力度抹走他脸上沾到的泡沫，露出了干燥的唇瓣。

 

Stark在心中数了三声，但博士仍然没醒来的迹象。

他像是偷吃果实的黄鼠狼般窃笑，预先用指尖猛力搓暖了自己的嘴唇......

然后弯身吻了下去。

 

「!?」  
唇贴着唇的瞬间，Banner便瞪大眼眸惊醒了。

他像被冰块冻伤一样，不自觉抿了抿唇。

 

「....呃……对不起?」

Stark撇嘴，有点别扭的说。

 

*                  *

Banner确实被 **冻** 到了。

 

他不知道Stark的嘴唇跟肌肤已经没有体温。  
  


――战后三十年，Thor到九界整治混乱，曾回地球探望他们四次，而Clint, Nat只是凡胎，敌不过残酷的岁月，相繼离开了他们用一辈子守护的地方―

 

最后只剩下了不知什么时候会死去的Banner，

与不断更换零件以代替老化的器官，变得愈来愈不像人类、努力违抗天命的Stark。

 

Stark说的浑身流汗只是玩笑。

他不流汗，他不流血，也不会感到冷或者热。

 

「Stark.」

 

「是?」他现在该死的紧张，甚至有掌心发热的错觉。

 

「过来。」

 

「…不要变身砸我好吗?」  
他犹豫地站在博士身前。

 

Banner扎实地拥抱了他。

 

Stark深吸一口气，慌张地说「我会冻伤你的。」

还是用双手搂紧了怀中的人。

 

「你知道我不会受伤的，但我们还是快点研发恒温系统吧。」

 

「我们? 你要跟我回去吗?」

 

「嗯，完了这两个月的教务就回去。」

 

「为免误会，先旨声明，我的肌肉线条全是自己锻炼回来的，没有偷步去塑模，绝对是真材实料。为了让你摸起来更舒服，我们可以一起研发可调节的温感系统，或者某些部位的高速旋转功能……」

 

「闭嘴，Stark.」

 

「喔好。」  
*              *          *                

Nat的葬礼上，他平靜地跟Stark说，

  
「我不知道何時才會死，这种事还要经历数不尽那么多次。」

  
Stark摘下墨镜，耸耸肩说「那我就找出永生的方法，一直陪你。」

  
(完)

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我很愛很愛的親人忽然離開了，非常的茫然與心痛，不能接受，感覺仍像在發不會醒的惡夢。  
> 故意不去想便會好一點，找科學組這避風港躲一下。  
> 我也很希望我愛的人可以永生陪著我呢，也許她在用另一種方式守護著我吧。
> 
> 對不起，Angry sex 8(終章)的更新會暫時擱置。


End file.
